


A Good Influence

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Five-year-old Sally meets a new playmate when one of her father's knights introduces her to his nephew.





	A Good Influence

Daddy said today she could meet one of his knights. Supposedly, he was rather old, but this Sir Charles was bringing some kind of surprise, and what five year old didn’t like surprises? Sally fiddled with her braid, running her fingers through the thick hair tightly woven together. Rosie was watching from the bed, allowing the girl her fun.

“Sally?” Daddy was calling! She hurriedly pulled her hair back into place before running out to meet him.

“Yes, daddy?” She bounced on the heels of her feet, shoes squeaking on the tile of the throne room.

“Sir Charles is here. I want you to respect him as you would anyone else, all right, honey?” Sally nodded.

“I promise!” She chirped, looking towards the door as a loud knock echoed from it.

“You can come in, Charles.” Her father said, and the door creaked open. A light blue hedgehog walked in, and Sally had to suppress a giggle at his big bushy mustache. She’d always thought knights were strong and brave and young, not old with white hair! Still, the big smile on his face instantly had her warming up to him. He bowed to her father, before turning and bowing to her.

“An honor to meet you, Princess Sally.” She bowed back, keeping one hand on her back and one just above her stomach, like Rosie taught her.

“You too, Sir Charles.” She smiled up at him, and he smiled back, setting a hand on her head and rustling the hair a bit. “Are you really a knight?” He laughed.

“As much as you’re a princess! It’s more of a formality now, but yep. Now, I’m sure your father told you I brought a surprise?” She nodded eagerly as he turned back to the door and whistled. She threw up her arms instinctively as something blew up in front of her.

“Hiya, you must be the princess!” She lowered her arms slowly at the squeaky voice to see another hedgehog. He was a little shorter than her, and a little darker blue than Sir Charles, but wore a huge grin with a gap in his front teeth.

“This is my nephew, Sonic. He’s your age.” Sir Charles explained, setting a hand on the little hedgehog’s head and scratching one of his ears. Sonic laughed. His voice was weird, kinda wavy, but maybe that was usual for boys, she didn’t know almost anybody her age... he pulled away from his uncle playfully, stepping closer to Sally.

“You’re a princess, huh? You look one- like one, with those clothes. Do ya get to play outside or do ya do only princess-y things? What do ya-” Sir Charles grabbed his nephew by the scruff of his neck, making him go limp with a small scowl and a little whine.

“Give the girl a chance to breathe, Sonny!” He laughed again- they both laughed a lot, didn’t they?- and set Sonic down. “Why don’t you two go play?” Sally grabbed Sonic’s hand before he could grab hers, and nodded.

“We will!” She almost laughed at the shocked look on Sonic’s face as she pulled him from the throne room. “C’mon!”  
_____________________________

“So, what’s like it- it like bein’ a princess?” Sonic tended to skip over his words, she quickly found out, like he said them before he finished thinking them. From his tapping foot to his fingers drumming on his side, he was constantly in motion.

“Well, I wake up, and I eat-” He waved a hand, rolling his eyes.

“Not  _that_  stuff!  _Cool_  stuff!” She crossed her arms.

“I train with Julayla in the afternoons, and I bet I could beat you in a fight.” As she expected, it got a rise out of him. His quills prickled, and he clenched his fists.

“Could  _not_!”

“I could too.”

“You’re a  _girl_!” He stuck out his tongue.

“And  _you’re_  a boy who doesn’t wanna fight.” Her training included not fighting until needed, but he didn’t know that and pounced- not seeing her dodge as her foot moved to trip him.

“Ahh!” He fell into the dirt, scraping up some grass. He pawed furiously at his face, staring at her. “Huh. You’re good. Bet you’re not as fast as me, though!”

“Really?”

“Really!” He puffed up his chest. “I’m the fastest guy I know!”

“Hmm… prove it.” He blinked, as if shocked she wasn’t immediately impressed, but nodded, grinning that gap-toothed grin she was growing to like.

“Okaaay… see the tree? That one?” He pointed to an oak on the other end of the garden, at least half a mile away.

“Sure.”

“I bet I can take a leaf from under it and get back here you- before you can count to five!” She smiled, holding out a hand.

“Deal.” From the corner of her eye, she saw Rosie sitting on one of the benches. Her father probably had sent her out to watch them. “All right, three… two… on-” Before she finished, he’d zipped off, and even squinting she could barely make him out. Still, she started counting. “One, two three-” He was already coming back, there was no way- “Four, fi-”

“Done!” He waved a bright green leaf, dropping it in her hand. He was breathing slightly harder, but… still, she could barely believe it.

“Okay, so you’re fast.” She admitted.

“Of course I am!” He closed his eyes while smirking, and she instantly took advantage.

“-But not fast enough to see this!” Sally pounced, pinning his arms and legs to the ground. “Gotchya!” His eyes flew open, and his mouth fell open before he laughed.

“Yeah, guess ya did.” He planted his feet in the dirt and managed to flip Sally to her side, before scrambling up on top of her. “But now I got  _you_!” Within moments, they were tumbling all around the grassy part of the garden, until Sonic rolled into a mud puddle- and pulled Sally in with him, laughing all the way. In retaliation, she smeared some of the mud on his quills, and by the time Rosie reached them, neither was entirely sure who’d started it.

That was how her father and Sir Charles found them, after Rosie hauled them back inside- filthy, but giggling and trying to clean each other off, only smearing the mud in more. The king raised an eyebrow to Sir Charles, who seemed more amused than anything.

“‘She’ll be a good influence on him’, I believe your exact words were?” The hedgehog shrugged.

“So it was the other way around.” He rubbed Sonic’s head again, brushing a thicker clod of mud off. “You do have a pretty strong personality, huh, sonny boy?”

“Yeah, yeah. Can we come back? Sally’s fun!” Sally found herself wishing the same, and waved a frantic goodbye at the still-smiling Sonic.

There was just something about him that she couldn’t help but want to find out more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Satam continuity but scanning over it I think it honestly fits Archie just fine too so I tagged it both. It's five years old, but I still thought it was pretty cute so I wanted to throw it over here too. Comments appreciated!


End file.
